A Weekend To Remember
by teamalley678
Summary: When she went to a weekend spa retreat, she had no idea what was in store for her. AU one shot.
**This is something very different that I wanted to try. The idea came to me to write a story where it was kind of a diary of sorts. A story from one point of view with no clear names and minimal dialogue. I'm not sure that it came out exactly like I wanted, but it's kind of fun. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **Note: this has been updated to reflect some corrections. Content remains the same.**

 **XXX**

The first time I saw her was when I was checking in to the lodge. She was carrying her bags up the main staircase, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The desk clerk had to clear her throat to get my attention, which caused me to blush. It had been a while since I had been caught openly admiring someone. I handed the clerk my reservation information and tried to forget about the beautiful brunette at least until I was safely in my room.

This retreat was a gift to myself for Valentine's Day. I had been working such long hours at the lab lately. It was taking a toll on my body as well as my mind. When I saw the flier for this spa weekend at Healing Waters, I decided to just go for it. It had been so long since I had treated myself. I was really looking forward to relaxing a bit. The lodge featured a state of the art health spa and a full gym complete with tennis and basketball courts and a swimming pool. It was going to be an amazing weekend.

The second time I saw her, I was trying to get the antique looking key to work on my door. I had set down my bags and was trying to jiggle the handle to get the key working. She walked out of the room across from mine, offering up a smile that instantly got my attention. Her eyes, though. They were what drew me in. It was as if she could see right through the walls I had built around myself over the last couple of years.

She made a comment about how finicky the doors were and let me know that the trick was to pull the handle toward you as you turned the key. This time the door opened right up. I thanked her with a smile and reached for my bags. She promised to see me around and headed down the hallway with a wave. It would be nice to have such great eye candy across the hall for the whole weekend.

After unpacking my things, I decided to hit the gym for a bit. I usually went first thing in the morning, but I just hadn't had time today. If I went now, I'd have plenty of time before the yoga class I wanted to catch at 1:00. I popped in my headphones as I entered the gym and headed for the treadmills. I always liked to start with some cardio to get my blood pumping before heading to lift some weights.

Twenty minutes later, I had worked up quite a sweat, but I was feeling really good. My body was humming with adrenaline, so I headed over to the other side of the gym. When I saw her on the far side of the room, I stopped in my tracks. She was doing pushups near the mirrors with her legs lifted up on a workout ball. The definition in her arms and shoulders was incredible. I made my way toward the free weights, watching her as she stood up and stretched. She lifted her tank top to wipe her face, her abs practically begging me to touch them. Before I realized what my feet were doing, I was walking over to her.

She thanked me for the extra towel and used it to wipe her neck down. Noticing that I was headed for the free weights, she offered to spot me. We took turns with different weights for the next hour or so, taking short water breaks and chatting. She was starting her new job next week, so she was using the retreat to get her mind ready for the new challenge. We didn't really discuss any specifics like where we lived or what we did back home. We stuck more to our interests. She was reading one of the books I had just finished. We both liked a lot of the same music. And we were both secretly into cheesy horror films. The conversation was almost effortless.

Eventually, we parted ways with the promise to meet up for dinner later. I grabbed a sandwich and a smoothie from the restaurant and headed to my yoga class. The instructor was fantastic, and I left the class feeling amazing. When I got back to my room, I showered and decided to read for a while since the weather was so nice. I put on a nice pair of shorts and a tank top and headed out to soak up some sun. I felt so at peace on the deck, sipping on a drink and surrendering to the novel in front of me. I ended up staying out there for hours, until I noticed people heading into the lodge for dinner. I dropped off my book in my room and headed downstairs.

Dinner was an incredible chicken pasta dish that I would definitely be learning to make once I got home. The wine pairings were superb, and the waiters never let the glasses stay empty for long. By my second or third glass, I was becoming sure that she was flirting with me. It had been subtle at first. A lingering gaze here. Arms touching there. We had both been making conversation with the other people at our table, but it seemed that her focus was on me for the most part. She was looking at me differently than she looked at everyone else. And I would almost swear I saw her looking at my lips a minute ago.

The problem is, I'm not sure if she's really flirting with me or if I'm reading into things because I'm so attracted to her. I'm almost positive that she's caught me staring at her at least once during dinner. I just smiled and went back to my meal. There is just some kind of electricity that I feel when I'm near her. Like all of the cells in my body are excited to even be in her presence. It's insane. That kind of thing doesn't exist in the real world. It's something that gets made up for tv and movies. At least that's what I would have told you before coming here. Now, I'm just not so sure. I guess my problem at this point is deciding what to do about it.

I excused myself after dinner and headed up to my room. I needed to have some time away from her after sitting so close for so long. I'd never felt such an intense attraction to someone I barely knew, and it was a little bit frightening to be honest. That night, I drifted to sleep with thoughts of her still floating around in my head. In the morning, my head would be clearer and I would just see what happened.

XXX

Morning came peacefully, the sun rising through my window easing me gently awake. I stretched as I lay in bed, going over my itinerary for today. This was my spa day, so most of my time would be spent there. As I got up and headed to the bathroom, I noticed a piece of paper that had been slipped under my door.

Gym? 9:00?

xo

I couldn't stop the smile that I got seeing her handwriting on the page and knowing that she was already thinking about me this morning too. I looked at the clock. 8:45. I could still make it by 9:00 if I really got moving. I hustled through my bathroom routine and then went searching for workout clothes.

By the time I got down to the gym, I was ten minutes late. I had taken more time than I had intended, but I wanted to make sure I looked cute. I shook my head at the thought. I wanted to look cute to go to the gym? Really? But the answer was, yes, I did. I wanted to look cute when I saw her. Last night had been so much fun, and I wanted to see what today might bring.

Looking around the cardio machines, there was no sight of her anywhere. I walked through to the weight room, hoping she hadn't given up on me. She had her back to the door, using a machine that was clearly working on her shoulders. I looked at the definition in her arms and shoulders and wondered if her entire body was in such amazing shape. She lowered the weights, reached over to grab her towel, and turned toward the door. The smile when she saw me reached all the way to her beautiful eyes. I asked her to show me how to use that same machine (even though I knew how), and then we went through a good workout using the free weights.

I saved my cardio for the end of the session since I had been late. She claimed to hate doing cardio, but she stayed on the machine next to mine until I was completely spent. We talked about what we had going on today, other people we had seen around the lodge, and what they might be serving for dinner tonight. It seemed that we were both avoiding the discussion about what might be going on between us. The retreat was over tomorrow afternoon, and I'd probably never see her again. I didn't want to get too involved, but I couldn't help what I was feeling whenever I was around her. When she asked if she'd see me at dinner as we walked back upstairs, I agreed quickly.

After showering and getting changed, I headed over to the health spa. The atmosphere in this entire wing was so peaceful. There was classical music playing softly and the lights had been slightly dimmed. The whole area spoke of the tranquility they were trying to deliver. I soaked in the atmosphere for hours, getting a hot stone massage, having a mani-pedi, laying in a mud bath, and enjoying the sauna. I was the most relaxed I had been in ages.

My spa day ended in time to change for dinner. I wanted to wear something a little nicer than the yoga pants and tank top I had gone to the spa wing in. I tried to kid myself that I wasn't changing my clothes for her, but I knew the truth. I wanted to look nice. Tomorrow afternoon we'd both be going back to our lives, but for some reason, I wanted to leave a good impression on her.

I strolled down to the dining room and found her at the same table she was at the night before. The conversation was effortless all through dinner. It was abundantly clear at this point that we were flirting. I couldn't stop smiling at her, and her eyes kept darting to my lips when she thought I wasn't looking. Something about her brought my confidence level up a notch. Maybe it was the lust in her eyes when she looked at me. Whatever the case, I was feeling bolder than normal.

After dinner, we sat on the deck with a bottle of wine between us. There were several women on the lawn doing yoga. At the end of the class, a couple of them were practicing what appeared to be self defense moves. We discussed what they were doing, debating who was going to "win" the wrestling match they were having. When I told her that I would win if we wrestled, she raised an eyebrow in my direction. I don't think she believed me. But she didn't know how scrappy I could be. We talked for a while longer, until eventually we were the only two left outside. The lights from the deck left most of the lawn in the dark. It was such a nice night to sit outside with some good company.

She finished the glass of wine she was holding and turned toward me. When she said she wanted to wrestle me, I laughed. I thought she was joking, but the look on her face said otherwise. I drank the last of my wine before joining her on a walk into the shadows. She stood in front of me, and all I could think about was how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. We squared up and I started giggling at the whole situation. I hadn't actually wrestled someone since I was a kid.

Taking a step toward me, she tried to fake to the left. I realized what she was doing and ducked to grab her leg. She got her arm under mine, trying to get me off balance but I had better leverage. We went back and forth for a minute or two before I was able to take her to the ground. I was straddling her waist, my hands on her forearms above her head. Our chests were heaving from the exertion. Before I even realized what was happening, she leaned up and crashed her lips into mine. I responded immediately, our lips moving together softly.

All too quickly, the kiss was over and she had flipped me onto my back. Her grip on my wrists was tight but not painfully so. My arms were now pinned above my head, her lips very near to mine. She had a cocky smile on her face. I flexed my hips up into hers, causing her to close her eyes and drop her head at the contact. I leaned up as close to her ear as I could and whispered softly. "I told you I would win." Giving her a knowing smile, I relaxed back onto the grass. She kissed me more gently this time, her tongue running along my lip in a silent request that I easily gave in to. Her hands slid up from my wrists to lace our fingers together, her body resting fully against mine in the dark. We made out like teenagers until it was impossible to contain the desire within both of our bodies. I'm not even sure if the soft moans I was hearing were coming from me or from her.

She asked if I wanted to go back to her room, and I nodded immediately. In that moment, there was nothing in the world I wanted more. She helped me up from the ground and led me back toward the building. The contact of her hand on mine was causing my skin to tingle. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have her soft skin touching mine in more delicious places. We walked purposefully up to the hallway between our rooms. Her eyes met mine as if to check that I still wanted to come in. Taking the key from her hand, I unlocked the door and walked inside.

Her back hit the door the second it shut. I pinned her body with mine, her hands moving to grip my hips to hers. I tilted her head, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone. I unbuttoned her shirt, leaving wet kisses on each new exposed patch of skin. Her shirt fell open as the last button was undone, revealing her incredible abs to me. Before I could fully enjoy them, she was pulling me up to her face, our lips meshing quickly. In a show of her strength, she lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. I slid my hands underneath her shirt and slipped it from her shoulders on the way over.

Setting me down on the bed, she started pulling my clothes off as I started undoing her pants. We made quick work of the rest of our clothing, our skin finally meeting in all of those places I was thinking about earlier in the day. We spent the next several hours exploring each other's bodies until we were completely spent. I fell asleep in her arms, our legs entwined, my heart happy. It wasn't normally in my nature to sleep with someone I barely knew, but something about her just felt so right.

XXX

I awoke on the last day of the retreat with mixed feelings. On one hand, I was incredibly happy to be lying naked in her arms. But on the other hand, I was kind of sad that we were leaving today. Going back to our real lives. Stepping out of this bubble we had been in for the last couple of days. She stirred gently as she woke, placing a kiss on my temple and pulling me in closer to her. We stayed in bed for a while longer, talking about what we were planning to do today before leaving. I could tell that we were both trying to stay away from discussing the fact that we were going our separate ways that afternoon. I stopped back in my room to change, and we walked down to breakfast together. The mood was definitely a little heavier as we ate our omelettes.

When we got back upstairs to pack, she turned and kissed me softly. She gave me a card with her phone number on it and told me that she'd love to meet up again sometime. Said she had greatly enjoyed the weekend. All of it, not just last night. I told her that I'd let her know if I found another great book to recommend to her. We were both trying to stay cheerful and failing. With a final kiss goodbye, I went into my room to pack my things. When I was finally ready to leave, I noticed another note had been slipped under my door.

Have a safe trip home. I'll think of you often.

xo

I smiled and slipped the note into my bag. This weekend had been nothing like I'd imagined before I got here, but it turned out to be amazing. I got in the car to go home feeling rejuvenated. This had been just what I needed.

XXX

This week had gone so slowly. I had been a bit behind on my work since I had taken last Friday off for the retreat, so the beginning of the week had been a little rough. Now that I was caught up, I was getting back to my usual schedule. On Friday morning, I made it to the gym for my usual workout. As I walked into the building, I thought about the workouts I had shared with her at the retreat and smiled to myself. I dropped my bag off in the locker room and headed for the cardio machines. I ran for twenty minutes or so and then decided to lift some weights.

When I walked into the free weight section, I felt like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs. She was standing next to the mirrors, talking to an older woman. When our eyes met, it was as if time had stopped. The woman tried to get her attention, but she excused herself and walked immediately toward me. She stopped short of kissing me hello, both of us clearly overwhelmed at the moment. I asked her what she was doing there, and she said that she was the new personal trainer. This was the new job she had started after the retreat. I felt like fate had dropped her into my path. We talked briefly before she had to get back to her client, and I went through my normal workout. We agreed to meet up when I got off work and have dinner.

She greeted me with a kiss at the restaurant, and it felt like the most normal thing in the world. That night was our first official date. Even now, two years later, I smile when I think about the night she stole my heart. She started at the retreat, but after our date, I was a goner. In two days we're going back to the place it all started. A weekend spa retreat at Healing Waters. I know that this will be the same place I ask her to be my wife someday. For now, I'll be happy to be getting a couple's massage and staying in the same room she had last time we were there, creating new memories and reminiscing about the old ones. All with the love of my life.

 **XXX**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. If you did, please leave a review and let me know. It means a lot! :)**


End file.
